


I Feel as If I May Burst!

by CaptainL95



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainL95/pseuds/CaptainL95
Summary: Watching a large-scale battle from a sniper's position is long and kind of boring, for both Yoko and the tagalong Nia. The cliffside also just so happens to lack a restroom.





	I Feel as If I May Burst!

"So that's Teppelin, is it?" Yoko was standing in the bridge of the Dai-Gurren base and battleship, looking over their long-awaited destination first breaking into view. It was certainly an imposing sight, a giant black tower blocking out no small amount of light. And this is what they wanted to see.

"Certainly looks like it," Leeron confirmed.

"The enemy Gunmen base," Dayakka muttered. "Do we really have the manpower to fight something like that?"

"Well, we can't have come this far only to run away now," Yoko concluded. "Even if it looks impossible, we charge forward." Everyone on the bridge solemnly nodded, they all knew where that was going.

"That's it." They all turned around to the entrance in to find that speaker, and sure enough, Spiral Princess Nia was right in the doorframe, looking through the windows like the rest of them. "We're so close to my father."

"Sure, sweetheart, but we're still so far away from the confrontation," Leeron reminded. "There are still two generals left, they won't just let us through."

As if on cue, the radar in the middle of the room began beeping rapidly and loudly, and its operator, Kinon, noticed. "Enemy Gunmen approaching! One of them is really big!"

It was hard to miss yet impossible to see with the huge cloud of dust, but a communication channel opened to Dai-Gurren. "You humans have certainly come far, but we Beastmen won't allow you any further! This will be your burial grounds!"

The bridge members of Dai-Gurren recognized the voice, but Nia got there first. "Guame, why must you oppose us? We only want freedom for all humans, don't you think that's a noble cause?"

"You poor little princess, beguiled by the lies of these lesser creatures. If you wish to believe them, then you will share their fate." Guame's transmission cut off, accompanied by the dust breaking with the power of gunfire, revealing the Four Generals Custom Gunman fortress he possessed.

"We're under attack by a general," Dayakka called over the intercom.

"Me and Rossiu are heading out in Gurren Lagann," Simon called in.

As soon as Simon finished, Kittan came in. "Don't think you're getting all the glory, Simon! We're all heading out too!"

"All Gunmen dispatched," Leeron announced, watching their sizable amount of mechas fly out, to be met with the larger number of enemies awaiting.

Yoko slung the strap of her rifle, hanging on her back, into her arms. "There's a cliffside over to the left for vantage, I'm going to go give some support."

She started to run out the door, but a pull on her arm stopped her. It wasn't very strong, Yoko almost dragged them along, but she did stop and turn her head to check, and it was Nia. "Miss Yoko, would you object to me accompanying you?"

"You should probably stay here, Nia, it's gotta be safer than going out into the field, regardless of how far out we are."

Nia nodded. "I understand, however, I would feel more secure if I were paired with someone that could fight. And I enjoy your company, Miss Yoko!"

Considering what happened to her the last time Guame attacked, Yoko wouldn't blame Nia for being nervous. It had been proven that Dai-Gurren wasn't the safest place that last time, too. "Alright, sure. Just don't mess up my shots." Again, Nia nodded, with a big smile on her face. "She should be fine off to the side like that."

\---------------

Surprisingly, for such a bubbly girl, Nia was being quiet. On one hand, Yoko was grateful that her concentration and aiming wasn't being interrupted, but if Nia insisted on coming along, why wouldn't she make the best of it and at least attempt to hold a conversation? Really, Yoko's sharpshooting skills weren't being utilized much right now, every target she had in her sights would be taken out by a Gunman before she could pull the trigger, so she could afford to talk, even if it was still keeping careful watch on the distance. "If you were going to come along, you might as well talk. It's getting kinda boring up here."

Nia had been absentmindedly staring off into the distance at nothing, until Yoko shook her from her trance. "O-oh, I apologize. How's Simon doing?"

Yoko didn't even have to look through her scope to see the destruction Gurren Lagann was causing, same as usual. "So that's why you've been so quiet. You're worried about Simon?"

"I believe in Simon, I believe that he is capable of anything. So is it unusual for me to be concerned for his well-being?"

"Of course it's not weird. We all believe in Simon, but we don't want him to push himself too far. In fact, you've been his most vocal supporter since you got here, so I think it's sweet you're worried."

Nia blushed a little at the compliment, looking over the cliffside at the ongoing battle. Plenty of Team Dai-Gurren Gunmen fighting Beastmen, but Gurren Lagann's bright colors and large drill made it stand out, especially to the young princess looking out for it. The mecha in combat was truly an awe-inspiring sight. "Simon," she whispered, "you're fighting so hard. Keep going, we're very close to the end."

Unfortunately, watching giant robots wasn't enough to distract Nia from her own problems forever, the actual reason she had kind of blanked out before. Currently, there was a more than negligible discomfort around her stomach (not the fault of her cooking), getting more and more distressing. Now it was awkward, the way her shoes were shuffling and scraping against the rock floor of the cliff outcropping, with her legs rubbing gingerly against one another to ease her uneasiness just a little. "A-actually, Miss Yoko..."

"You don't need to be so formal, Nia. Just 'Yoko' is fine."

"...Very well, Miss Yoko. The truth is, I'm having a dilemma at the moment, and I'm at a loss as to what I should do."

"Sure, what's bothering you?"

"I...I need a visit to the water closet quite urgently."

The fact that Yoko could understand Nia's stilted, antiquated dialogue was a miracle in its own right, so it took her a few seconds to decode that one. "You need to use the bathroom," she asked, turning back to look at Nia, who nodded in embarrassed agreement. Yoko looked back at her rifle, while muttering, "you're not the only one."

"Did you say something, Miss Yoko?"

"Don't worry about it. Just that I've gotta piss too."

Nia tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Why do you wish to be 'pissing off'? Would that not mean you are angry?"

Once again, Yoko needed to think some to decipher Nia. "Right, I guess the same word in different contexts would be confusing to you," she whispered to herself, before speaking up to the other girl. "Sorry about that, I meant to say that I need to go same as you. Do you think you can hold it until we can get back to Dai-Gurren?"

Once again, Nia's shoes scraped the stone below them. "I...I 'm really not sure. It's very uncomfortable at the moment."

"I hear you, and the fight looks like it's got quite a while before it wraps up. We'll be waiting a while."

"You don't appear to be ailing too badly, Miss Yoko."

"I've got practice in holding, and I need to be able to stay still to take steady shots. But believe me, I've really gotta go. Would have been nice if Guame didn't attack." Nia nodded in agreement. "So, what do you want to do about it?"

"Is there an option we can take?"

"If you can find any place that covers you, no reason you can't just go outside."

"Humans can do that," Nia asked in amazement.

The amount Nia was learning despite being around humans for a little while was...staggering was a word for it. "It might be a little tricky for us girls, but it's not impossible. Though, a delicate princess like you, not sure if you could..."

"I'll do it!"

Yoko was not expecting an answer that quickly, let alone an affirmative one. "Huh?!"

"I will gladly give a portion of my modesty if it means preserving the greater goal. Having an accident is something I would like to avoid, but it appears it's approaching quickly." Hesitating very little, Nia took the forefinger and thumb of both hands and used them to grab the end of her short dress, lifting the fabric upwards and revealing her underwear. She needed to demonstrate a point to Yoko, that her pure white panties had a little stain of yellow, the result of a couple tiny leaks that were threatening to increase.

Yoko needed to face Nia again to see what she was talking about, and her heart nearly stopped when she got the full look at the princess' royal treasure. "Nia, put that down! The Gunmen can still see us from over there!"

Upon being yelled at, Nia quickly let her dress fall back into place. "Do you suspect them to observe us?"

"Never underestimate a man's penchant for perversion," Yoko warned, with life experience backing her words. "But it does look like you're at your limit. Look around and see if you can find someplace out of sight of the Gunmen, and...we'll figure it out from there."

Nia nodded and walked in her normal, odd way, usually graceful but probably more due to discomfort this time, leaving Yoko alone with her rifle...and her bladder. She was doing an excellent job at hiding it, but as she had said, she was most certainly holding, quite a lot. And laying on her stomach for taking shots was not helping her capacity, and neither was the slight chill that came from her standard, revealing attire.

It honestly wasn't too surprising that she ended up in a predicament like this. In order to keep her energy up, Yoko needed to eat a lot, which also meant she needed to drink a lot. Enough that, if it hadn't strengthened her bladder muscles, she'd be running to the bathroom all the time.

For now, the redhead was doing okay for herself, but it wouldn't last much longer. She had already wanted to relieve herself when she was still in Dai-Gurren, and it was no better after all this time waiting and sniping. Of course, she'd still let Nia go first, Nia was the one on the verge of losing it, but Yoko would not be far behind. Assuming Nia found anything.

Speaking of Nia, she was currently wandering around the rock wall, slowly as she was beginning to submit to her body's desires. Her left hand was lightly pressing against the front of her dress, pushing it a little into the front of her panties, but not enough to transfer the wetness. It didn't do anything to actually keep hold, but it made her feel better.

Unfortunately, she had slim pickings on how to remove the pain. The floor they were using along the cliff did not stretch across much of the wall, and it just so happened that it was always facing the battle. No matter where she went, it was still always possible she would be seen. And if Yoko was right that it would happen..."No, I shouldn't think of such things!" She dwelled on it, it would end in disaster.

Maybe she didn't have the best frame of reference for her limits, considering she had never really held for long before. She didn't know how much pain was workable, how much she could handle, but it certainly felt like she was close to exploding...somehow. Not like she drank much today, she didn't need to go before Guame's attack, it just appeared harshly afterwards. Now she was starting to worry, if she couldn't find any suitable cover, what were they supposed to do? Would she just have to accept having an accident?

Just as the uncertainty began, it lost its purpose. On the portion of the cliff face next to her, hidden from ordinary view, was a large crack in the stone nearly perpendicular to the wall, wide enough to fit into. At that angle, you'd have to stand in a very specific spot to see anything happening inside. And, quickly peeking inside, Nia didn't see anything inside that might pose a problem. This would work. "Miss Yoko, I've located something!"

"Thank you," Yoko sighed, throwing her rifle around her back and springing to her feet. Only after she was standing did she realize, sudden motion like that was a horrible idea. The jump jolted her bladder hard, so hard that it couldn't handle all its contents for a second. For the first time in this ordeal, some dribbles escaped, and she could feel the little bit of warmth soak into her underwear. "Oh, I'm running out of time," she breathily exclaimed as she wasted no time running to the source of Nia's shout.

At least Nia didn't wander too far, so Yoko caught up quickly. She found the princess, somewhat happy about her discovery but looking nervous as well. Yoko looked over the alcove, it did meet the requirements she specified, but wasn't much more than that. It was shallow, only one of them would fit in at a time. And it was narrow, she'd barely be able to slide in and there's no way she could do anything but remain upright. No problem for her, but... "Nia, do you think you'll be okay with standing?"

A look of realization washed over the princess' face, and she looked into the cavern a few times. "I...I hadn't considered that. Is that something I'm capable of? I've never relieved myself standing before." She began dancing in place, grabbing her crotch through her dress, it looked pitiful.

"It's trickier, without a doubt, but it's possible." Yoko began squirming, spurred on by both Nia's lead and her own desperation, bending over a little while rubbing her thighs against each other. Any onlooker would be able to tell, both of them wouldn't make it much longer, even Yoko was doubting herself. The niche in the rock was not ideal, but she needed to get in there as soon as possible. "If you'll let me go first, I can show you what you'll need to do." Okay, maybe that was giving up more privacy than she should have, but this was an emergency situation.

Nia's face turned nervous, and Yoko could tell what she was thinking. Nia didn't want to wait, she might not be able to. She didn't want to take relief from someone else who needed it more, but she couldn't hold herself back much longer. "May I please have it first? I feel as if I may burst!"

Unfortunately, all of this was the same as Yoko, just as bad a situation, but she couldn't bring herself to deny Nia this. "Okay, you go first, and I'll try and help you." She was tough, surely she could hold out another minute or two.

Shaking, Nia still bowed, as much as she could. "I thank you for your consideration, Miss Yoko." She ran into the crevice immediately, not letting go of the area between her legs. Soon, she was out of sight, which meant she could pull down her underwear, dropping them to her ankles, She attempted to remove them entirely, but when she moved her foot forward to slide it out, her knee hit the wall in front of her before it could get far enough. There just wasn't enough maneuverability in here.

And now that her privates were out, the signal was sent that it was time to empty, erroneously or not. The pee wasn't coming out in a full stream, more shooting in little spurts, just barely clearing the front of her underwear as it splashed onto the ground directly in front of her feet. It didn't even go far enough to hit the front of her skirt on its way out. She began panting hard and shallow, chest heaving rapidly as she mustered the willpower to keep it all in just a little longer. It worked for the time being, but it would only work once. "Miss Yoko, what do I do now?!"

Outside, Yoko was doing pretty poorly. She was leaning her back against the cliff face, her rifle pressing against her spine, legs now crossed fully as she bounced where she stood. "Y-you need...need t-to use your...hands to a-aim..." Just thinking about peeing was painful enough, and now she had to describe the action. It was too much to deal with, more leaks running into her clothes, starting to soak through her shorts and run down her legs, streaking into her thigh-high socks. She grabbed harder, but it wasn't doing much. "I'm sorry, Nia, I can't do it!"

That meant the princess was on her own, just Yoko's few strained words as guidance. "Use my hands?" She had no idea what to do with that information, but she'd need to figure it out quickly because her time was up. Her bladder completely lost its hold as all its contents flowed out of her body in a tinkle. Even her pees were light and delicate, no matter how bad she had to go. Problem was, without a lot of force (and general female disadvantages), the yellowed liquid was dropping straight down, further staining her pure-color panties. And her legs were so close together, thanks to the binding at her feet, that some of it was dripping down them too.

Ever since leaving the Capital, finding other humans, and joining Team Dai-Gurren, Nia had been learning and discovering so many things. She had never thought about her body before and how it worked (ironic given her father's work), but now that she was facing a problem she'd need to solve, the critical thought drill was spinning. She was now considering her biology, or the little she knew about it, which was enough to arrive at a realization. Her left hand lifted her dress up, while the slender fingers of her right hand began shifting her girlhood around.

It was not an immediate success. She was working at random, she had to deal with the failures of making no difference, spraying everywhere in a wide area, peeing right onto her hand, but she learned, her tactic evolved into something that worked just fine. Now the stream was getting some distance...about 6 inches worth, when it crashed into the wall, cascading down like a light waterfall. She didn't moan, sigh, or make any sound outside the liquids she couldn't control, but she closed her eyes and smiled. This felt really good, especially now that she was doing it correctly.

Too bad the red-headed sharpshooter was doing worse and worse. She was on the razor's edge of an accident just thinking about Nia getting to go, that burning need was amplified exponentially by hearing it, regardless of how quiet it was. She was trembling, squatting so far down she was almost sitting (which was not doing her bladder any favors), clutching her shorts with every bit of strength not being used by her bladder. By now, she had undone her belt, the only thing holding up her unbuttoned shorts, both to give her stomach some room to breathe and in anticipation of ripping them down when the time came.

It wasn't enough. Leaks of varying sizes, but getting larger by average, continued flooding Yoko's clothes, even her socks were getting soaked. Black shorts could only hide so much when there was just such a large volume. It almost seemed like there wasn't any reason to keep holding, she was already peeing herself, but oh no, she still had so much more in her, and she needed to be able to let it out. "Nia, hurry up! Hold the rest in if you have to, I need to get in there!"

Even though Nia needed this relief, she heard Yoko's cry and tried to accommodate to the best of her ability. Physically holding wasn't going to do much besides actually holding back the flow without stopping the release, so she needed to make herself stop. The only way to do that was concentrate, and she put all her resolve towards that. She begged her body to listen, just do this one thing, and it produced results; the already minimal pressure behind stream of pee began to lessen, reducing its forward arc and lowered the point of impact on the rock before her.

It wasn't enough. The power may have lessened, but it would pick back up soon after. Nia didn't have the willpower to deny herself this bodily need when she was already most of the way through. But on the plus side, she was almost done, so she just finished naturally. It took a little longer, probably to Yoko's undying impatience and anger, but Nia's business was officially taken care of. Though, in such a narrow alcove, she couldn't bend over to pull her underwear up, she had to sidle out with nothing but her skirt to cover her.

She barely left into the open before Yoko shoved her out of the way, pushing her to the ground in her rush to get into the secluded nook, drops falling off her as she tossed her rifle away. Likewise, Nia hurriedly pulled her panties back to their proper place now that she was exposed, feeling the drenched fabric against her sensitive areas. If it wasn't for her dress remaining somehow completely dry, it would look like she had a full-on accident. But that also meant that if no one looked up her dress, no one would be any the wiser.

Meanwhile, Yoko was panicking, throwing her shorts down at first, and following it up with her black panties that matched color and pattern with her top. By this point, there was no dignity left to maintain, she had lost control by now and wasn't getting it back. Once her bottoms were off, she was pissing full-force with enough forward momentum to not ruin her clothes any more, though she still adjusted herself with her hands to send it flying onto the wall, barely losing any height before slamming into the rock.

Yoko was not as quiet about the release as Nia had been. Once things were in the clear, she moaned very loudly, just enough to drown out the rush of urine rapidly puddling beneath her boots. So much pain and pressure was going away in a rush of clear pee, the obvious indication that she had drunk way too much. But it didn't matter now, nothing did, not the battle happening, not how long she had held, not how she hadn't really made it, all was forgiven.

Given how much she had lost already and how strong she was going, it was not surprising that Yoko finished off before long. The stream tapered off and fell closer to her, even with the pushes she gave to prevent that, pushes that released a second wave that didn't last long but continued with the impressive force. But even she had to run out at some point, as she also needed to slide out before she could redress, wincing at the cooling dampness of her panties.

Nia noticed Yoko's discomfort, and bowed again. "I'm deeply sorry for making you wait that long, Miss Yoko."

Yoko sighed. "It wasn't your fault, Nia. I guarantee that if I had gone first, I would have done the same thing to you. And I imagine you would have had an accident if you had to listen to that."

Nia nodded, noticing some of their combined puddle leaking out of their private spot into the sun. "You were certainly loud, it would have been hard to contain myself through that. I had a difficult time already," she admitted, lifting her dress again to show the panties that were now more yellow than white.

"I think you can already see the damage I did." Indeed, while the color of Yoko's shorts hid the staining well, it did nothing for the amount of light that reflected off their shine, to say nothing of the severe discoloration of her socks. "At least yours isn't normally visible."

"I thank you for helping me anyway, Miss Yoko. It's a very human action, being willing to sacrifice your own well-being for the sake of others."

Yoko found it in herself to chuckle at that, in spite of her condition. "Sounds like Simon is really rubbing off on you. That's the same kind of thing he believes in."

"Did his bro believe the same thing?"

"Yeah, he got that whole 'fight for everyone' attitude from Kamina," Yoko answered, somewhat wistfully.

At that moment, Nia clenched a fist in front of her. "Then it's decided! I'll do whatever I have to to ensure no one notices your accident!"

There was a brief silence, letting that declaration sit, before Yoko started laughing. How could she not, the determination in this cute girl's eyes was a fun sight. "I appreciate the thought, Nia, but I can't see how you can hide this. I can deal with it myself when we get back, but until then, we were doing something before this bathroom break."

Nia had kind of forgotten, this little excursion was such a tense adventure, so she had a look of realization at that reminder. "That's right!" Yoko shook her head in amusement, grabbed her gun, and took position at the cliff's edge again. A different position this time, one that pressed less on her lower half. Nia sat on the edge as well with her legs hanging over, oblivious to the drop she was risking by doing so, and the two girls watched the battle once more.


End file.
